1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, in particular to a light emitting diode package structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light emitting diodes (referred to as “LED” hereinafter) are energy-saving, they have become a new-generation light source for replacing traditional bulbs. Currently, LEDs have been widely used in indoor or outdoor illumination.
A conventional light emitting diode package structure is proposed, in which an upper surface of a substrate is provided with an annular groove. A LED chip is mounted on the surface of substrate on which the annular groove is formed. A binder made of silicon materials is filled into the groove, and then a lens covers outside the LED chip. The bottom of the lens is embedded into the groove and combined therewith.
However, the conventional light emitting diode package structure merely allows one LED chip to be mounted thereon. When a plurality of LED chips are to be mounted on the same substrate, the steps of forming a groove on the substrate, filling the binder in the groove and covering the lens have to be performed for the LED chips respectively. As a result, the manufacturing time and cost cannot be reduced. On the other hand, in such a package structure, the binder is used to connect the substrate and the lens. However, the lens is formed into a thin shell with a less connecting strength, so that the lens may be disconnected from the substrate easily. Further, the conventional package structure does not have waterproof and anti-electrostatic effects, and thus really needs to be improved.